Friendship Over Piano Lessons
by randomly-placed-herbs
Summary: Prussia is sick and tired of being an enemy to Austria, but what can he do to win over the Austrian who has stole his heart? Wait, he has an awesome plan. Oneshot written for a good friend of mine.


_Is this really happening? Of course it is, I am the awesome Prussia after all! Yes, that frying pan waving bitch won't be around for a month, a whole _month_! If only she could be gone longer! Kesesese~ _Prussia thought happily. Why was he happy? It was because Hungary was going to Ukraine's house for a month to try to establish an alliance with Ukraine. What did this mean to Prussia? It meant he could be around Austria without having the fear of a skillet being smashed into the side of his face by Hungary. To Prussia, Austria may be one stuck up bastard, but he was everything to Prussia. It wasn't that he was obsessed, no. Obsession is such a strong word; he was _intrigued_ with the poised piano player. He didn't tell anyone about this, not his brother, not his fellow members of the "Bad Touch Trio", no one. He knows exactly what would happen; they would laugh at him, mock him. Like it wasn't ridiculing enough to be in love but know for an absolute fact the other person _hates your guts_. The bitch is that Prussia could never even get near him, much less carry on a simple conversation (they always end with Austria getting pissed anyway). To tell you the truth, Prussia loathed himself deeply, he felt that he has messed up every chance he has had, but not this time. He had a plan, he's putting his pride aside for once, but will that be enough?

_There he is, playing such a bittersweet melody._ Prussia thought tiredly, resting his head against the wall. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, he was nervous, not that he would ever show it though. Prussia couldn't help but shut his eyes in bliss, that Austria's playing was truly something different. It was sad, yet so full of life and emotion; it could bring nearly anyone to tears solely by the amount of passion he had for his music.

"Prussia?" Austria's annoyed voice broke through the silence, only then did Prussia realize he had dozed off and the music had stopped. His first instinct was to throw an insult and a curse at the person who woke him, but Prussia quickly became aware of his surroundings and bit his tongue.

"Yes?" He answered lamely.

"Get the hell out of my house." Austria stated calmly, adjusting his glasses and turning towards the piano again. Prussia breathed out deeply, walking over towards where Austria was sitting. Prussia sighed out in frustration; this sure as hell wouldn't be easy for him to say.

"Listen up! I know we haven't been very fond of each other in the past, but I want to make amends, maybe we can become friends?"

"I said it once already, I won't say it again; get the _hell _out of my house." Austria said it again, this time with an icy cold, beginning to play his piano again. Although he didn't show it on the outside, the rejection weighed Prussia's heart down with sadness. He felt so hurt; he realized that Austria didn't exactly like him, but to be so …_cold_. And about him trying to be friendly!

"Fine you uptight bastard! Hah! Why would I want to befriend you anyway! Just keep playing your un-awesome piano!" He could've said worse before stomping out of the room, but he wouldn't. No, he _couldn't_. He knew insults he could say, he knew what would _burn_, but he wouldn't, not to _him_.

When he went home, he does what he always does when one of his plans to get near Austria fails, he punches out his anger. He goes into his brothers training room hits all his frustration out onto a punching bag. He does this until he's either to tired to continue, or because his knuckles became too bloody and raw. Then he disinfects and bandages his wounds. This was becoming more and more of a common occurrence lately, he wasn't sure his knuckles could take any more. Finally, he would become too tired to do anything else, so he falls into a restless sleep, dreaming about a certain piano playing "uptight bastard".

Prussia was back to where he was before, in the hallway just outside of Austria's piano room. But this time he would make sure he didn't zone out, he walked straight over to where Austria was sitting. As Austria stopped playing he sighed, acknowledging that Prussia was there.

"You play the piano so beautifully, it's very awesome." Austria turned around and shot Prussia a cautious look. "Would you…teach me how to play as awesomely as you?"

"Now why would I want to do that? So you can frustrate me while you crack jokes and don't take my teaching seriously, _no thanks_."

"What I said before, I meant it, and I'm tired of it. If I do anything to upset you, you can drop the lesson right there. Just give me a chance." Prussia pleaded as Austria looked away conflicted and wondering whether or not Prussia's words held truth behind them. He finally adjusted his glasses and let out a long sigh.

"Very well, but if you annoy me in anyway, I won't hesitate to kick you out." Austria begrudgingly agreed. Prussia smirked.

"Can we start now?" Austria shot a dark look towards Prussia as he sat down at the piano.

"Excellent work, you are improving greatly." Prussia smiled at the complement, but a smirk or grin, an actual smile. His complement spread a feeling of warmth through Prussia's body. "That is all for today." Austria finished, rushing off towards the hallway. For the past month Austria had been teaching Prussia the basics on piano, he was improving more and more every day. He only asked so he could get closer to Austria anyways, so far it had been a success, he hadn't screwed up royally yet, but the past few days Prussia had noticed Austria distancing himself slowly for Prussia. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Austria, what the hell has gotten into you lately?" During their lesson, Austria had reached out to show Prussia the proper note to play, but ended up pulling his hand away. He started walking out again; stating practice was over for the day.

"Nothing at all, I'm leaving now." He stated, as he walked fast strides into the hallway, unaware of Prussia hot on his trail.

"Hey!" Prussia yelled as he placed his hand on Austria's shoulder, stopping him from moving. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you! If you don't want to give me lessons anymore, then say so!" Austria clenched his fist in frustration, and in a quick movement, Austria had Prussia pinned against the wall, his hand pressed against Prussia chest keeping him in place. A look of anger, pain, and other emotions Prussia couldn't read played out onto his face.

"Why did you suddenly want the lessons anyway? It's strange how a person can go from an insulting, immature _ass_, to wanting to be friends. What the hell are you trying to do exactly?" Prussia scoffed at this.

"You couldn't understand," His smirk grew, causing Austria to frown. "What it feels like…to have everything, but the one thing you truly want…" Prussia averted his eyes to the side, blushing lightly. "…or rather _someone _you want." Austria's eyes widened in shock.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Kesesese~ Ich libe dich, you uptight bastard." There was a long pause. Austria used his free hand to adjust his glasses.

'Very well, I suppose it's only fair to give you something for your hard work this past month." Austria roughly shoved his lips against Prussia's, whom returned the favor greedily, enjoying this more then anything.

"Szia! Austria! I'm back…!" Hungary ducked her head down in embarrassment, blushing darkly and turning around and heading back to her room to finish unpacking. "I didn't see anything." Luckily, the pair was so engrossed in their passion; they didn't even notice the small interruption.


End file.
